Hotel Revelations
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2008 Dean's luck with the random women has run out. But when he lucks out and ends up back at the hotel, he can't quite believe what he's seeing and his luck with Sammy is about to get better. PWP.


Title: Hotel Revelations  
Rating: NC-17

Warnings: slash

Chapters: 1/1  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction, all similarities to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.  
Summary: This was the dream I had last night. I jumped outta bed and started typing even before I'd had my first cup of coffee, so yeah, I own my mistakes.  
Pairing: Dean/Sam Sam/OMC  
Archive: Please ask first  
Feedback: as always, yes please but no nits or shreds thanks

Written: 2008

Author's Notes: This hasn't been beta'd (like much of my recent work hasn't) as my regular beta is going through a prolonged bout of ill health. Please forgive me, and I hope you read anyways. Many thanks.

* * *

Dean sat in the Impala outside the motel where he and Sam had a cabin. His hands where gripping the steering wheel, so tightly clenched his knuckles turned white. Tonight had gone wrong in so many ways he didn't even know where to start. Or maybe he did: the redhead at the bar. After that things had gone downhill in a fashion Dean had never known before.

Things had actually been going well until they'd got to her place. She did her best, and he couldn't fault her. Her body was amazing – curves in all the right places, tits just the right size - but no matter what she did in an attempt to turn him on, he just wasn't getting hard.

It was a first for Dean. He'd never had any trouble before. One whiff of a pretty woman and he'd be as hard as rock. But not tonight. Oh no, not tonight. And he was as frustrated as all get out over it.

He looked at the soft glow coming from their room and sighed. At least Sam was up so he could shower and shoot the shit with his brother for a while. But as he approached the door, sex sounds reached his ears and oh my God, his little brother was getting some.

Dean had been beginning to think his brother must be asexual or something because of his lack of interest in the opposite sex, so where he'd met his current bed partner, Dean had no idea.

A gap in the shabby curtains afforded him a peek and well, the surprises just kept on coming tonight.

His younger brother looked amazing. His lean hard muscled body glimmered in the hazy light. A soft sheen of sweat barely softened the hard planes of his back as he leaned over the body beneath him.

When Dean felt himself grow hard in his pants, he told himself it was just because what he was seeing was just like watching a porn film – but inside, inside he already knew that was a lie.

Watching Sam fuck the warm body in his bed was way more of a turn-on that he wanted to admit. And if that hadn't left him reeling, what happened next certainly did.

He watched as Sam pulled the person – the man – up against his chest. Okay, now he wasn't sure if he was more surprised that Sam was getting laid, or that Sam was into men.

Men that looked astoundingly like Dean. Or _a _man at least, as thankfully there was only one in there.

Outside the door, Dean groaned as quietly as he could. His cock throbbed impatiently in his pants and, after a furtive glance around – it was 3am, who the hell did he expect to see wandering around at that time of night – he pushed his hand down inside the denim and palmed his shaft.

Carefully, he matched his stroking to Sam's thrusting, but Sam had one hell of a lot of stamina because it was looking like Dean was going to come a whole lot quicker than his brother.

Watching his brother screw another man should not be this much of a turn on, and he knew that, but somehow the rights and wrongs of it all had slipped to the back of his mind as he concentrated on Sam's cock driving in and out of the other man's tight hole.

With a harsh gasp, he came hard and fast over his own fist… shivering and shuddering in the cool night air.

A guttural moan from inside the room caught his renewed attention and he looked inside just in time to see Sam come, with just a slight sense of satisfaction etched over his perfect features. And damn, if Dean hadn't seen his Sammy look even more gorgeous than normal.

Through the gapped curtains, Dean watched as Sam threw the guys clothes at him, mutter something and jerk his head towards the door. Then he stalked towards the bathroom, the condom still hanging from his flaccid cock.

Dean shrunk into the shadows as the other man dressed, gave one last look towards the bathroom door and then left the cabin.

Waiting until he was sure the other nameless, faceless, man had gone, Dean let himself into the room and stripped out of come-stained jeans, throwing the rest of his clothes in the corner after he'd wiped himself up the best he could.

He couldn't make up his mind as to whether to let on to Sam what he'd seen and make his move there and then – catch him while he was hot, so to speak… when Sam came out of the bathroom and caught him standing there, kinda like a deer in the headlights.

"Didn't think you were coming back tonight," Sam said, his voice fucked raw.

"Plans change," he managed to say, hardly able to draw his eyes away from the rivulets of water running down Sam's body and disappearing into the edge of the towel wrapped low on his hips – hips Dean wouldn't mind getting his hands on.

"I guess they do," Sam's gaze darkened unmistakably. He crossed the small room to stand directly in front of Dean, allowing him breathing room only.

Dean licked his lips under the intense scrutiny of the hazel-green eyes that bore down on him. "I know you were watching Dean. You think I can't sense when you're close after all these years?"

"Shit," Dean mumbled quietly. "How long?"

"How long what? How long did I know you were there?"

"No," Dean grabbed the horse by the bit. "How long have you been fucking men that look like me?"

"Ahh," Sam smirked. "Not that long really… he was the first truthfully. Before tonight I'd just jerk off thinking about you. But that redheaded waitress pissed me off. Then, after you left the bar with her, I saw this guy who looked just like you and I just needed…"

"What did you need?" Was that his voice?

Sam blinked, his chest heaved from the deep breaths he was sucking in. "I needed you."

"You got me, Sammy. Just had to ask. Been waiting for you… this…" Dean's hand came up behind Sam's neck and pulled his into a kiss. A hard, brutal, teeth-clashingly perfect kiss.

They fell back against the bed, a tangle of limbs and subdued kisses. Sam's towel fell away and their cocks met flesh to flesh. Heated sighs, muted moans and needy rutting led to Dean fumbling on the nightstand for the supplies still laid out from Sam's earlier escapades.

Minimum prep and maximum lust had Dean buried inside Sam in record time. He would've liked to have taken his time, this first time, but hell, the need, the wanting… he couldn't take it any longer. And judging by the desperate way Sam was urging him, neither could he.

It was a hard, fast fuck that left them both breathless, panting for air as they collapsed back down onto the bed, clawing for each other, unprepared to let go now that they had _found each_ other.

"Okay, Sammy?" Dean's sleepy sex-satiated voice penetrated the quiet.

"Humm mmm," Sam mumbled, curling himself around Dean's back and burying his face in the safe warm hollow of his older brother's neck.

"This what you wanted?"

"Yeah."

"This is it, you know… us. Forever." Dean wriggled until all of his body pressed against Sam's behind him.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "It's all I ever wanted. Just didn't know it was what I wanted."

"Go to sleep, Sammy."

"Already am."

**FINIS**


End file.
